


Welcome to Redemption

by Rainbow_Buttons21



Category: Gravity Falls, MabelxPacfica, billdip - Fandom
Genre: LGBTQ, Magic, Multi, Redemption, Willemena, Yaoi, slightsmut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22895617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Buttons21/pseuds/Rainbow_Buttons21
Summary: Bill Cipher is on a redemption trial.Dipper is his new mortal guardian.Willimena is his guardian angel, and his long lost moral conscienceMabel has a crush on an ex-rich girl,who is slowly becoming a better personPacfica is finally falling in love with her ex- enemyWillimena is just along for supportWendy is falling in love with a blue haired demon who isnt supposed to able to feel love for a mortal.Willimena? Willimena is head over heels for the red head.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines, Wendy Corduroy/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Let's say this before stuff gets weird

Everything was peaceful in Gravity Falls, Oregan. It was nearly summer and the town eagarly awaited the arrival of the Pine twins. But little did they know something else was coming that would turn the whole town upside down.  
It had been 4 years since the events of " weirdmaggon". Things were normal again. Well, as normal as things could be in Gravity Falls. But that would all soon be changing  
Because 4 years to the citizens on the humble town. Has been 4 thousand years to Bill Chipher. Bill is ready to be freed and get revenge on the Pine twins. But a blue haired demon is keeping him from it.  
His only options now are to spend a year in the falls and have a try at redemption.  
But is that even possible for Bill. So many things to accomplish in a year and if he doesnt... he will be permanently removed.  
Willemana has her work cut out for her. Dont know who she is? Keep reading to find out.


	2. The Sentencing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill gets his sentence and the setup for thestoryline

Bill paced the empty cell. with its bright yellow padded walls. It had been made to handle his.... " special skill set". There was no way for him to escape his new prison. It had been 4 thousand years for Bill cipher. Time passed differently then it did in Gravity falls. Bill screamed at the top of his lungs just to make noise. It rattled the box he was trapped in. Bill rolled his eyes and continued his pacing. It was officially the day of his trial. He would finally be given a chance at redemption. of course, he didn't know the terms and conditions of his new sentence yet. All he knew was that it would last a year. But he didn't even know if he could trust that information since he knew the guards loved to spread fake gossip. Just to tease him. Finally a knock came to the door of his cell. He smiled viciously. Prepared to let those people know that he had not lost his spark. The door swung open and a red haired guard stood at the door. She was short and had a bit of chub to her. But she looked like she was not ready to mess around or fall for any of Bills sick jokes. " Come along Cipher. It's trial time and i want to see you squirm. " said the guard. Glowing blue handcuffs were placed on Bills twig arms and he was led down the hall to his sentencing. The other monsters and terrible souls howled and growled and whistled at Bill. He was getting out far before some of the older " roommates" They had done stuff far worse the try to take over the world. They were just waiting to be removed permenetaly. He gave mocking smiles and blew fake kisses. " I'm gonna miss feral souls. See you on the flip side you raging monsters!" he yelled. No one actually liked Bill, they were just making noise to make noise. When Bill entered the ice cold throne room he remembered a very serious factor. Who would be dishing out his treason if he had Killed Time Baby? Bill laughed at the thought. he liked looking back on how much trouble he had caused. Suddenly Bill was unable to laugh anymore. No sound came out as he tried to speak. In from of him stood a girl who looked no older then the age of 9. She had bright green hair and and Gold eyes with emerald flecks. She gave Bill a missing toothed grin. " Hi Ciphy! You don't know me. but you did know my big brother. YOU KILLED HIM! " she started laughing so hard she looked like she was crying. Bill shuddered, her laugh was terrifying. She was nothing like time baby. That was obvious. she was driven by the loss of her brother. " I wanted to delete you the moment you entered that cell. But NOOOO one let me! I have to give you some form of redemption.YOU DON'T DESERVE REDEMPTION!!! But my mommy raised me to be a fair young lady." The time 9 year old adjusted her skirt and seated herself to the soft cushion Time Baby once sat on. " just because Mommy raised me to be fair," rise glow in the dark gold that burn to look at." Doesn't mean I can't be mean!" She growled and the boys that no nine year old should ever owned. Phil I've never seen and never been this afraid. This child has appeared demon spawn." So, here's the deal Bill, you're going to Gravity Falls. You're going to spend the rest of the summer there. Then you're going to the city. You're going to be normal bill." She sided small smart. Bill took a deep breath this didn't sound too bad time 9 left again." You think I'm done brother killer?! Goodness now! Has barely even started!" She grinned again. They'll try to complain but his voice was still in Audible." No no no a belly by let me do the talking." She grinned." Not only will you be in the Falls. You will be given trials throughout the summer. Best part! He'll be trapped in the body of a sixteen-year-old boy! You have barely even a fraction of your powers!" He grinned viciously. Bill's eye got large at the idea of being trapped in such a horrible form for an unknown amount of time Bill gave time 9 look full of a strong disliking for the girl. Time9 laughed again. " Let me finish, let me finish! You'll be living in Gravity Falls, with a guardian angel whom you will introduced to when you enter the falls. Your Mortal guardian will be for you to choose. But your angel must approve. You will be under the control of both guardians and you must do whatever they tell you to. If you break their rules or harm them in any way, shape, or form then you will be immediately destroyed." explained the girl. The guards sniggered in the background. They loved to know that Bill would be suffering. Hopefully under the some cruel, uncaring master. Bill glared at them and pulled at his restraints. The guards laughed even harder knowing that Bill couldn't hurt them in his current state. Bill sighed and felt strangely defeated, he looked looked at time 9. " What if I succeed? I pass these stupid trials and i get granted my freedom?" Bill asked. " Exactly that Cipher. Your Freedom. You will still be kept an eye on but you are free to do as you wish within the law. Heck you may even like your new life and choose to stay there." Time9 shrugged and smiled again. " Honestly Ciphy, I really do hope you get your freedom. That way I won't have to worry about your stupid triangle self everyday. It's a weight off my shoulders. But of course....You probably won't succeed. There's no chance in any world that you Bill Cipher will become a good person. " she said with a heavy weight in her voice. Bill growled. While he didn't believe it himself he didn't like the fact that this Time BRAT was downing on him. He sighed again. It was no use to complain, this girl could easily beat the daylights out of him. " Well Billie Bye, It's time for you to go off on your WONDERFUL adventure. I'm sure this will be fun to watch unfold. GOODBYE BILL CIPHER. PLEASE DON"T DIE!!!!"  
Then in a blink of light, the world went black and Bill was falling fast.


End file.
